The Unlife Of Reynold
by Wadster19
Summary: First story ever. When Mikael was hunting down his family, specifically klaus, Elijah and Rebekah head to Italy, and meet a Italian soldier name Reynold. Reynold fall's for Rebekah but then find's out her and Elijah's secret, he is turned by both their blood. But he's different...stronger and live's through the centurie's until he want's to become the ultimate vampire. OC/Rebekah
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I Don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

**11****th**** Century - Anghiari, Italy.**

He was drunk that night, drinking and celebrating, but he remained ever vigilant. He had guards posted at every major entrance to the castle monastery. The party was to celebrate what had happened a month before, the battle of Civitate. A battle which was fierce and ended in the enemy winning but the men at this long-lasting get together were celebrating really because they were of a few that had survived.

"Excellent feast my brother's, here's to surviving" Reynold said while munching down on a cooked slice of chicken leg,

"Yes Reynold, your weight tells us a lot about it" a man said whilst drinking from a cup of alcohol.

" Rahab you don't insult our captain, but I cannot let you make consumption's about his weight anymore" the man yelled from across the table as he got up and threw a knife he had concealed, tucked away in his iron cuirass. The knife has hit the table in a perfect 45 degree angle and then everyone started to laugh.

"Come now Raziel, let's keep this civil, the wine is excellent and the food delicious" Reynold said from across the table before joining in with everyone laughing.

There were cups op wine tipping over and plates holding delicious food been pushed and pulled across the table. The man who had threw the knife reacquainted himself with the dagger, pulling it back into his grasp before concealing it away in its rightful place.

"You leaving Reynold, hey remember that the legion is returning to Italy tomorrow and if your reporting back, you best meet us there, that is unless you don't want to" Melchiah yelled across the room in amidst of all the yelling. Reynold was a young Soldier, with a abdomen of a god, a red silk cape that followed him as he walked, and lightweight but powerful armour that like him, beared many scar's. His hair had grown longer over the course of the battle, and was due for a cut, but he liked it long and natural. His sword was made of silver, a rare blade for a worthy owner .Reynold walked out of the castle monastery, where the feast had been as he went to his room in the barracks. He walked past a few guards that acknowledged he was there by bending over bowing at the sight of him. He was walking on the grass now, trying not to tumble over by his sheer drunken state, but continued until he was at the barracks.

"Reynold sir, your private quarters is ready and the thy lady awaits in your chambers" a guard had said as he opened the barracks door.

"Rebekah, the English beauty, she has returned?" Reynold asked as he stood in the door. "Why yes, sir, and she has said that when you enter your room, I will make sure you are not disturbed" he announced as he bent his hand in to the barracks and bowing at his presence.

"See to that" Reynold said as he walked through the armoury, to his private room. He opened the door to see the English girl, sitting on his bed with her hands intertwined of each other while resting under her chin. At first, she looked up and saw him, then tilted her head back down, as if she felt a undesirable burden she had to tell him. She herself was amazing he thought, her long blonde curl's that stretched down the back of her dress and her lushes red lip's he was fond of her eyes, that were cold as ice.

"Rebekah, my to what do I owe this pleasure" Reynold said as he approached her, reaching for her hand and kissing it fondly, then released her hand and sat down beside her. She was beautiful, too beautiful he thought, for him to manage, with her long blonde hair that fell behind her back and her menacing smile that gave him chills whenever he laid eyes upon

"I am going back to England, I have come to say farewell" she said softly as she raised her hand and gently ran her hand down his cheek.

"I would also like to apologise that I too, must leave and I dread this moment that I was able to tell you" Reynold said as he leaned back and looked at the ceiling. The two looked at ach other and expressed themselves by kissing each others lips, tenderly. Suddenly, they pulled away from each other as someone barged in, pushing the soldier who was standing guard.

"Sister, it time for us to go, Mikael and a legion of soldiers have begun attack on the castle, he knows were here" a man dressed as one of the guard said as he came closer to us, holding out his hand to Rebekah who looked stunned as she accepted the gesture.

"We have to get out of here" Rebekah said as she turned to the stranger then, looked at Reynold.

"You will help us escape, you will lead us out of here, safe and alive" Rebekah said, and he felt compelled to repeat what she said, word for word. Reynold got up and drew his blade, opening the door and turning to both Rebekah and the stranger.

"follow me, I know a sewer entrance, on the other side of the courtyard". they ran down the hallway of the barracks, Reynold's stance was ready as they treaded carefully down, making sure there wasn't no one waiting for us at the end.

"This way" Reynold whispered as they came to the courtyard, there was fighting between his old legion and an unknown enemy. Rebekah tugged on Reynold's arm to get him to face her, "We need to get out of here, hurry and find the escape" she said in a tense voice. Reynold charged out, blade clenched in his hand, slicing the legs of one of the enemy soldier's leg's. He looked back to see The stranger killing a man, clenched within his own fist, strangling him to death, and his spine began to chill as he looked at the woman that he loved, killing a another man, and as the body dropped, she looked up to the night sky with blood dripping down her neck and off her hand as she fiercely growled like a howling lion.

"Over here, the grate that leads to the sewer's" Reynold yelled, as he turned to face Rebekah and the stranger within eye contact. The stranger intertwined his finger's within Reynold's long hair and then pulled hard, within earshot he whispered,

"Thank you, you have delivered us from our adversary, but we must part, stay here, is that understood?" The stranger asked and again, Reynold felt compelled to repeat what he had told him.

"stay here, I will" he repeated as he lay on the ground, watching Rebekah and the man open the grate and climb down to the sewers. Reynold felt compelled to sit put, watching as other were fighting and dieing around him, yet not even caring. Moments later, Rebekah came back up.

"Your coming with me" she insisted as she grabbed Reynold by the leg to pull him into the old sewer's. Reynold done the only smart thing to do when on the run or you wanted to stay out of sight, he grabbed the grate and slide it back on top of the hole. As Reynold climbed down the ladder, he was about to question his on-the-run company when the stranger covered Reynold's mouth and shut him up. They both tensed up as to listen to something very carefully. They stood like that for a few moments, until Rebekah thought it was safe to move, suggesting with her hands but still kept her mouth shut. Reynold followed and understood the hand gesture, not even opening his mouth. They walked in the sewer for what seemed like ages, until the stranger turned to Rebekah.

" He's not even after us and yet we flee?" he said in a questionable voice.

"Brother, you know that if even had knowledge of our where-a bout's, that he will use us as bait to catch Nic?".

"Then what's the deal with this human?" The man said with a smirk on his face, looking at Reynold.

"Him, I like him, he's fun, and he's my play thing, so don't go about and feed from him" Rebekah said with a bossy tone. Reynold stood silent, thinking what he was even doing with these two monster's.

"Look here, i'm no ones play thing, i'm a soldier, and you, your demon's, I have heard the tales of Flourence, demons of the night" he had drawn his sword and walked back ward's carefully watching where he treaded. He turned around to find Rebekah, holding her hand up as to wait for him to walk into it and then clenching shut around Reynold's neck.

"You, you don't even know the half of it" she hissed as she held him up against the damp sewer stone wall.

"Why not just turn him sister, you know you want to, your practice run" the stranger said in a calm voice while smiling a little, as if he's giving her a lesson. Rebekah turned around and said,

"I haven't even done it before, can we do this one together?" she asked him with a playful tone as she turned to Reynold smiling.

"Alright sister, first, you must give the person you want to turn" he stopped to bite his wrist until blood was pouring out,

"Your own blood". Rebekah bit her wrist until fresh blood dripped from her wrist, then turning to The man to say,

"I guess we feed him our blood then?" she asked in a serious tone now. And so they both held their wrists, one at a time into Reynold's mouth and forcing him to drink their blood.

" and now you…" The stranger broke his neck.

**An Oak Forest, somewhere outside Venice, Italy. Five Hour's Before Morning**

Reynold had woken, in a tall oak forest, covered in leaves. He slowly got up, feeling stiff all over, but at the same time, hungry. He noticed that he was far away from Anghiari, but he didn't know where the monster's and more importantly, Rebekah was. Reynold was surprised by himself that he still had feelings for her, even after finding out she and that… man were demon's. He was suddenly surprised by a hand against his shoulder, then turned to find Rebekah sitting down next to him.

"Your in transition, my brother is bringing you someone to quench your growing hunger, because your going to be very hungry and we can't have you run off unprotected from the sun, running rabid and killing folk" She said as she lent, knee's bent into her with her arm's holding her leg's for support as she rocked side to side, near Reynold, smiling at him.

"What, do you mean, someone?" Reynold asked with a curious look which made her smile grow.

"You'll see" she said as she rubbed her hand against Reynold's left cheek. The silence was disturbed when we heard a noise which, we turned to see her brother, with a woman, holding hand's.

"Come my dear, I want you to meet a new friend" he said in a formal voice, while pointing her the way to Reynold. She casually walked towards Reynold, who shot up to meet the young girl. She was pretty, no doubt and looked like a city girl, where are we, he thought?.

"Now Reynold, Miss Hill here is willing to let you, ah… drink from her" The man said.

"No, no, I'm not one of you… demon's, I'd rather die by my own sword" Reynold announced in a furious rage, stepping back into Rebekah.

"Well, it's your choice, and you should know, you're transition is meant to turn you into… a vampire, but it's your choice, die if you must" Rebekah said with a serious tone, although she looked a little disturbed to what Reynold had said.

"I didn't want to do this but freewill…" The man moved almost, as fast as the eye could tell to the young lady and bit her neck, then in a flash, ran both of them up to Reynold's face. Reynold's nose twitched as he looked at the dripping blood from the awkwardly happy woman's bitten neck, the hunger inside was tearing at his insides, forcing him to feed. He bit into her neck ever so harder, with the young lady beginning to feel the lightness from the lack of blood, Reynold drained her completely dry and as she dropped dead to the ground, he followed, making sure he had got every drip of her blood. Rebekah and the man looked pleased, Rebekah more so.

"There you go, your one of us, but why isn't he changing, like what happened to us, how our eyes went veiny and teeth grew… it seems he hasn't changed at all brother?" Rebekah asked, looking concerned about Reynold.

"I believe so, we did used both of our blood… maybe we need one more human to finish the transition?" he asked as formally as he could. He ran back towards where he came from with the young woman. Suddenly, Reynold began to have a stroke, his eyes darkening with veins, then disappearing, and reappearing. His eyes, began to glow yellow, then his normal brown. As he struggled on the forest floor, Rebekah tried to keep him still, and trying to ease her emotions by shutting them out. Her brother quickly moved towards us, with a nobleman, held against his will.

"Release me at once!" the noble shouted, but died as Rebekah's brother broke his neck.

"quickly, get the blood into him" Rebekah shouted as her brother bit the dead man's neck and left blood dripping puncture wound's. The blood dripped on a struggling Reynolds neck, and with the first taste, Reynold shot up and bit the nobleman's neck, draining his blood as well. Reynold quickly finished the transition, transforming into a vampire, the majority of his physical form remained the same, although his eye colour changed dramatically yellow, which glowed as darkness began to come to, in the dark forest. He got long fangs as well, a trait all vampires share. Rebekah and her brother looked surprised as well as curious, with Rebekah growing a smile on her face. Her brother approached Reynold with a hand held up.

"Welcome to the family, I'm Elijah, pleased to make your acquaintance, Reynold was it?" Elijah held his hand out, with Reynold closing in with his hand, accepting the hand shake. "So… I'm like you?" Reynold asked, "I feel even more calm then normal" he said, facing Elijah, then Rebekah.

"Why did you change me?", "We only helped you change, and I do believe my little sister has taking a likening to you" Elijah said as casually as possibly could. Reynold smiled as he turned to Rebekah but his serious face returned when he turned back to talk to Elijah.

"Who's Mikael and why is he after you?" Reynold asked with his questionable glare, staring straight at Elijah.

"Don't worry about him, he thinks were heading to India, which is not where we want to be right now" Rebekah answered Reynold, from behind him.

"He's… our father" Elijah suddenly said, as he combed the wood's with his eye's to make sure there wasn't anyone spying on them. I've got to go, sister you and Reynold go to Venice, make a new home there, i'm going back for Nicklaus, we will try to track you down later" Elijah said as he turned to go to wherever he was to meet Nicklaus, leaving both Reynold and Rebekah blushing as they turned from each other

"Oh and by the way, Here have this" Rebekah said as she reached for her gown, and took out a ring.

"What's this, you English woman are surprisingly trusting to choose a stranger to hold their jewellery" Reynold said, with a growing smile on his face, until he took it.

"Seriously, what's with the ring, it look's too poor for my taste" Reynold asked, looking at Rebekah.

"it's a blessed ring, by a witch, it allows… us to walk in the sunlight, and looking at the sky from this damp and yucky forest, its going to be light soon, so just put it on and leave it on until I say otherwise" she said, once again in her demanding and bossy tone, leaving Reynold no choice but to do what she said.

"Come, I'll show you the perk's of being a night prowler" She explained as she ran, as fast as her supernatural self could, which looked impossible from where Reynold stood. He smirked and chased after her, and learnt the meaning of speed. They ran and ran at there supernatural speed's until they came to a cliff, overlooking the countryside. Reynold looked at Rebekah, admiring her beauty and then felt like such a fool for what he was about to ask her.

"So Rebekah, since you're older then me, can you tell me, exactly how old are you?" He asked feeling kind of pushing it as he knows, woman don't exactly like mentioning their age, which she turned surprising him.

"I am about one hundred years old, but when I turned, I was eighteen, and remember it because I could easily kick your backside with one hand…" she was interrupted by Reynold's playful nature, hugging her and throwing moss from the ground at her, and she started to do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer - I Don't own the Vampire Diaries Or Assasin's Creed. (Ezio Auditore make's a appearance).**

**13****th**** Century - Venice, Italy**

Reynold, was finishing his painting, adding finishing touches to it, as he looked back and forth between his much older girlfriend, Rebekah. They had an easy and boring life during the day, with Reynold's choirs consisted of painting, running errands for Rebekah and distressing her after her day of boredom. But the nights were… family feast's. They only went to the market during the day to buy couple of loafs of bread and a basket of apples, to act like normal human's, but that food didn't even faze their hunger. They both liked to move from place to place, form the rooftops, in the dark, it made stalking ever more fun. As they close on a wandering party of guards, Rebekah tug's on Reynold's shoulder…

"Them, there good enough" Rebekah said, eyes fixed on her chosen victim's.

"My love, killing and draining them will bring more guard's patrolling these street's making our life's ever so… dramatic" Reynold said as he faced her and kissed her on the cheek. "Well find us a better bunch to kill, I am dying of thirst" she whispered in a very controlling tone.

"No worry my dear, I think these ones will be enough for now" Reynold said as he pointed down to the street, where two courtesan's were 'escorting' their charge.

"Aw, I don't know about those… whore's but the male is satisfying" Rebekah purred as she closed in on her prey, jumping down into the empty street and attacking the male human. Reynold of course, jumped and moved at super speed into the way of the fleeing courtesan's, who were screaming at the attack. He took the his chance and compelled both of the lovely ladies, another trick he was taught by his ever demanding girl.

"Now lovely ladies, please would you escort me and my wife to our home?" Reynold said as patiently as he could, looking over to his wife, who already drained her victim.

"Aw, love, you're bring us home a snack" she giggled as she eyed both of the calm courtesan's.

"As you wish" Reynold moaned as they walked home, with their dinner.

Later that night, Rebekah and Reynold dumped the drained bodies into the nearby canal.

"So, is your appetite appeased, now that you drained two and a half human's of their blood, which of course, i'm going to have to go back out tonight because you took my half of my dinner" Reynold said as he sat down to be eye level, with his wife.

"Well I was hungry, a lady need's her fill, and I am obliged of your generous… donation", Rebekah said seductively.

"But I didn't like the way those… whore's looked at you, even if your about to devour them entirely my love" Rebekah said gently as she reached for Reynold's hand and kissed him on the cheek. Reynold, moved closer to her, and both moved slower and slower towards each others lips, their kiss, intensified, and engulfed them. Rebekah started to moan, gaping her mouth to his, then letting him run his lips down her neck, giving her the perfect time to breathe. They resumed mouth on mouth, until Reynold's eyes darkened and veins had sprouted, indicating him to stop to feed. He stopped, pulling away from her and she saw that he was still hungry.

"We can finish this when you get back, love" Rebekah said seductively as she moved back ward's, getting a better position on their bed.

"I'd love to" Reynold smirked as he walked out to the bedroom.

Their villa was amazing inside, as the architecture looked from the outside, it was easy for them to become noble's of the populace, the upper class. But it didn't really matter to Reynold as he walked through his place to get out into the street, all this was to appease his unequal beautifully wife. Reynold headed out, it was close to midnight, so he wanted to be quick as noble's weren't known to be walking around at night because of the plague, that was spreading in the city pretty quick amongst the lower populace or poor people of the city. But that was where he was headed, the rooftops was a quick way for vampires moving around the city at night, which is why they only hunt at night. Reynold got to the usual place, where they were earlier, and already made his prey, a healer, who run a pretty nifty business at this particular corner, because of the plague. But Reynold knew that this particular healer cared not for the sick of the poor and shone down on their presence, charging them extra for his services. No one will miss him…

After The feed, which took long because of the suffering which Reynold put him through, he took to the rooftops once more, but he caught the glimpse of a hooded man who prowled the rooftop also, careful to not cross path's because he, like himself, smelt of blood. Reynold caught a final glimpse of him, and his odd wristband that had two small blades latched to it. Reynold arrived back to his home, his villa to see it in flames, he was panicking about only one thing really, Rebekah. He dropped to his knee's in tear's that suddenly dripped from his glowing yellow eyes and screamed to the night sky as guards and engineer's came in plain sight to the villa,

"No, no…Rebekah!"


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer - I Don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

**14****th**** century - England**

Reynold Had changed , although he gave into to his monster side, dismissing completely his humanity. He was invited by an old friend, a man who helped turn him, three hundred years before, someone he trusted ,after what happened to Rebekah... Lord Elijah as he was now known had invited him to a party, the first one he actually been too in two hundred or so years. The fortress he rode too, on a horse no less, was dull in appearance, although it stood for a long period since it was built. Reynold had just fed on three beautiful woman, in town, to the south, so he wouldn't feel the urge to drain dry Elijah's guest's.

He got off his horse and gave the riding strap to a boy who then tied it to a log, then proceeded into the fortress. As expected, the lord stood at the door, inviting his guests with his curtsey . Reynold approached Elijah, who both stood and looked at each other, expressionless until, Elijah broke the silence.

"Hello old friend, how have you been, Reynold?" Elijah asked in a formal addressing, rasing his hand for a handshake.

"I've been well, thank you for your concern Elijah" Reynold said, accepting the gesture, returning the shake. Both Elijah and Reynold walked into the ball room, being eyed by the flirtiest woman wearing their best gowns.

"I was sure you'd show, I was hoping to put you to work, and welcome you to accompany me and my little brother through the ages, you know our race is scarce" Elijah said, tilting his head up, to get his hair out of his face.

"I have someone here you want to see again…" Elijah raised his hand and pointed to a beautiful and very familiar woman with another man, her hand in his.

She saw him and immediately approached, taking her hand back as she walked towards Reynold, with a growing smile.

"Reynold!" she said as she grabbed his face and kissed him, wrapping her arm's around his neck, before letting go.

"I… I thought you died… in the villa in Italy…" Reynold explained, with a questionable glare stirring towards the approaching noble. Rebekah looked down to her feet, and then stepped out of the strangers way as he approached.

"So, you must be the infamous Reynold, I'm Klause, here to make your acquaintance , it's a pleasure, honestly" He said shaking Reynold's hand up and down which got so irritating he thought.

"Brother, isn't about time why you explain why Rebekah disappeared two hundred years ago to our friend" Elijah said with a concerning look on his face.

"Of course brother, Rebekah came back home with me, because as she is my sister, I look out for her and I don't know you enough, and I can't have that…sorry about your place in Italy" Klause smirked in which Rebekah cut in, pushing him out of the way.

"Come on Reynold, lets catch up and leave the psycho in the glory of his party, bye Elijah" Rebekah said with an annoyance in her voice, anger in her eyes as she caught glimpse of Klause's eye's.

"Rebekah…" Klause said. Elijah approached us.

"I hadn't anything to do with your…separation, but I hope you can forgive my brother, he sometimes thinks that he owns us but really he want's to keep us together, as a family…" Elijah explained,

"I will put some thought on it Elijah, but he shouldn't attempt it again" Reynold said in a serious tone then turned to his… woman like he'd just won her.

"Well I got to get back to the party, one of my servant's…Trevor, is bringing someone here, have an nice evening you two" Elijah said as he turned to walk back to the party, his arm's behind his back. Reynold looked at Rebekah, who returned the look with a smile and then said,

"I missed you, I heard you got a bit crazy without me, I'm charmed" she said as seductively as she could, which spread a smile plain as day on Reynold's face.

"come I'll show you the view" she purred as she ran up the stair's, indicating she clearly wanted to be chased. They ran up the stairs and down the hallway of the fort, observing that it was well decorated with rich painting's and unnecessarily potted plants. They came to the walls overlooking the hillside the fort was built on and both of them instantly huddled together, Rebekah tilted her neck to lean on Reynold's shoulder, as they looked to the night sky.

"So… your brother… Klause, would you hate me if I killed him" Reynold said with a expressionless face

"Shut up… and Yes I would, he's my family " she giggled the 'shut up' part.

"Are you sure I shouldn't I kill him?" Reynold asked, in which She turned to face the horizon.

"Yes, , I love my brother… as much as I love you…" Rebekah announced.

"Just asking" Reynold laughed, moving away from Rebekah.

"Look, I love you, I spent two hundred years… two hundred years, shutting out my better half because I thought you were gone… for good" he whispered.

"It was both ways Rey, both way's, I didn't know where you went after Italy, if you wanted to be found and even if I wanted to, I promised my brother's, we'd stay together, no matter what". Reynold breathed in and exhaled rather loudly ."Rebekah, I didn't mean to upset you, I was going through pain so much, that I shut my emotions out, but I…", Reynold was cut off by Klause who walked beside Rebekah.

"Rebekah, I was wondering if I could borrow you're… friend here" Klause insisted, as he looked at Reynold. "Don't do anything stupid Klause, I want to see him beside me later" Rebekah demanded as she walked back inside the castle.

"Well, Reynold, we started off the wrong foot and I'd like the privilege to show you that I'm a good guy, Mate" Klause said as he pointed down stairs, off the walls.

"I want you to meet someone, come, come" Klause said as we walked back to the party. We came across a beautiful girl, barely out of her teen's but still pretty, she smiled at Klause and then turned to me.

"Reynold, may I introduce the beautiful Katerina Petrova" Klause said as he wondered off, backwards, with a grin.

"How do you do" Katerina said as she bowed to Reynold humbly.

"The Pleasures all mine Katerina" Reynold answered seductively as he took her hand and kissed it, making her blush.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Reynold asked as he stared over to his 'ex' and saw her giving him a jealous stare. She accepted and they went towards the walls, where had previously been with Rebekah. He knew Rebekah was following, hiding in the shadows, giving in to her temptation. This will teach her to abandon me he thought.

"So my lady, how long have you known Lord Elijah?" he asked, making small talk.

"Not long at all, but he's warming up to me and has giving me a home" she reluctantly said, staring to the cold night sky.

"Where are you from Katerina?", Reynold asked with a clever grin on his face.

"Bulgaria originally, but I left, to see the world and all that" she said, turning to him.

"Where are you from, lord Reynold?" she asked with a beautiful smile,

"I'm from Italy, I had a beautiful lover that I loved very much, but she left me heart broke as I thought she died in my Villa's fire, but it so happens, she somewhere in England and I'm looking for her" He said, knowing that Rebekah was listening.

"That's terrible, this woman sound's as if though, she doesn't deserve you my lord, with her faking her death and all" Katerina said gently as she ran her hand upon his cheek. Suddenly Klause, knowing his sister was in the shadow's, heard what he had said, abut his sister, he headed out to butt into their conversation. Klause turned to Reynold smiled, while patting him on the back.

"Rebekah, I want you to meet someone very close to me, Reynold…". As Rebekah stepped out of the shadow's, Reynold's face expression dropped from happy to concerned. What was Klause thinking, did he trust him with her, wasn't he known as the incredible psycho-path he was lead to believe? Only time would tell. Rebekah had heard his accusation's and with Klause and Katerina walked back down the walls and into the keep, was free to do this, she cupped his face within her hands and kissed him with intensive passion. They kissed and kissed more, with the only variable being they needed to come out of it for air. Rebekah held her hands around his head now, tugging on his hair and with every moan, their tongues wiggled which created sparks. She relentlessly jumped at him now, forcing him to saddle her waist and legs around his back. They finally stopped as Reynold needed to find out where they stood.

"Rebekah, I love you, I need you, and I want you to be happy, so if you want to stay here with your brother, I wont stop you… I will always await the day that I fully deserve you" with that, Reynold walked off.

"Stop, right there, coward" Rebekah growled as she moved almost instantly in front of him due to her supernatural speed.

"I love you too, and I want you in my life, one day, after Mikael has stopped hunting us down and I can do what I want to do… and have whoever I want" she announced, much to his surprise.

"That man still chasing… ok, I was thinking of selling the new villa I brought in Italy, I have made quite a lot of gold lately, since you were gone I thought about living life like a normal guy, buying and investing in property in Italy, Rome, places I felt like having and now… I'm rich, incredibly handsome and defiantly in love" Reynold said as soft and caring as he could. "I don't care about your wealth, just you… but the times not now, my brothers up to something, I sense that about him" Rebekah said, with aggression in her eyes.

"I mean, we supposed to be able to tell each other everything, but he hasn't… yet" Rebekah looked at Reynold.

"Well, lets go ask the man" Reynold said sarcastically in which Rebekah gave a small laugh. They walked back, hand in hand, like their usual self, their best days… and entered the party that was over as guests were leaving and the guard were ever vigilant.

They saw Elijah and then Klause talking so they went and interrupt them.

"Brothers, what's with all the secrecy?" Rebekah asked with her trademark tone of control. "Nothing we should be discussing with your 'boyfriend' standing in the same country as I" Klause smirked while laughing happily away at his own joke, only him.

"Come on brother, we can trust him, and if he fails to uphold our trust, we kill him" Elijah broke the group into silence.

"I wont break that confidence Elijah…Klause" Reynold said with a smirk of his own.

"Have you yet heard of the sun and the moon curse Reynold?" Elijah asked with a questionable look in his face.

"No I have not, tell me of this… curse" Reynold asked curiously.

"Well, it turned out, that mother had an affair, with a werewolf" Klause said as statistically as he could muster.

"But the original witch bound my werewolf side to become a hybrid of both species, so I killed her" he continued. She used the blood of the first Petrova, Tatia, you remember her brother?" Klause asked his older brother.

"Yes I do, we were both madly in love with her…" Elijah said,

"But, we remembered that brother-hood was more important", Klause grinned.

"Yes indeed" Elijah said, agreeing with his younger brother.

"Hang on, so you're a werewolf also, I thought they were just a myth, hell, I thought vampires were too" Reynold asked in turn as he looked at Rebekah, also looking as if she was dunked in the river for witchcraft.

"So where using the Katerina Petrova for the breaking of my curse, her death shall free my werewolf side" Klause said so confidently, Reynold thought he would surely mess it up. Just then another vampire came running, Reynold sensed he was a vampire, and immediately gave him the glare.

"My lord, Katerina has escaped, we believe she was tipped off sire" the vampire said in fear, as he was glared at by Nicklaus.

"Brother, you wouldn't have anything to do with this" Klause turned to Elijah with a vengeful look.

"No, it must be someone else" he hesitated to say as his little brother as he was giving him the evils.

"I want you to find her, now, or I will kill you myself" Klause said out of anger.

"I will find her" Elijah said as he walked away, in the company of several vampires and left the castle.

"I'm going to check my room" Klause said as he stormed off.

"Rebekah, come and Reynold, please watch my brother, see what he does" Klause yelled as he was walking.

"Yes my lord" Reynold said, as Rebekah had grabbed his hand and kissed his lips quickly and looked him in the eyes.

"Take care of Elijah would you?"

"Yes love" Reynold said as he ran towards the exit, following Elijah's scent. Reynold had caught up with Elijah and the others already sue to his supernatural speed.

"Elijah, I'm here to help" Reynold yelled out, catching Elijah's attention.

"Good, we can split into three team's now. Reynold, your with Trevor, the rest of you, split up and find the girl" Elijah yelled as they all split into their respectful group's.

"This way Reynold, I smell her scent" Trevor yelled as they scrounged around the woods.

"I can smell her, only I smell her coming from that way" Reynold said, big mistake.

"Trevor, had thrown a dagger at him, which was dipped in vervain.

"Arr…" Reynold managed to cough up before falling unconscious.

"Reynold… wake up" a familiar voice said as it somewhat hovered over Reynold's face. "Huh," Reynold studied the face and quickly realised it was Elijah.

"Where's Trevor?" Reynold said, still a little sore from the knife penetrating his chest.

"He's looking for Katherine, get up" Elijah grabbed Reynold by the hand and lifted him up, supporting his leg's as they fought for supremacy over the ground.

"Who stabbed you" Elijah asked before pulling the dagger out, "Vervain…" he said as he smelt the blade".

"Trevor…" he studded out before tending to his wounds with his hand.

"That whelp, he will pay dearly for betraying us, and he was properly the one who warned Katherine about the ritual, I should of seen it" Elijah let out a distressing moan while tilting his head and studying the blade more.

"Give me the blade Elijah" Reynold asked, "in a moment, men spread out, find Trevor, here…" Elijah handed the blade to Reynold.

"With this, I think I can find them…but just in case I don't, I will give it to Rebekah, washed of course as a gift" Reynold smiled as he turned to follow the scent of the bladed that was leaving a trail to Trevor's whereabouts. He finally came across a little cottage, his gut instinct to him he was in the cottage so he invited himself in…

"knock knock" Reynold yelled as he bashed the door into a pulp, shattering it instantly. There was a woman, who looked spooked from the door bashed in, and Trevor… he was standing behind her with fear in his eyes.

"Where Katherine?" Reynold asked before entering the small home, observing their scared movements.

"She's… she's gone, turned" The mystery woman said, while not been able to lay her eyes off of Reynold.

"How are you still alive" Trevor asked, with a hesitated and frightened voice.

" I'm over three hundred years old, to me, your little knife…" he withdrew the blade and through it up and down, "was just a bees sting to me" Reynold said as he smirked at him. He biffed the knife at Trevor and hit his left shoulder, with the blade piercing his skin and sit there until the woman desperately ripped it out of him.

"You should run, Elijah and soon Klause will know of your betrayal" Reynold said as he glanced to the woman., she was about to throw the knife back at him.

"Rose, no, lets get out of here, where dead either way if we stay here" Trevor quickly said, while trying to deal with his wound.

"Rose ay, another traitor I must report huh, well you both can go, I personally don't care about either of you, let Klause hunt you down, it's more fulfilling that way…" Reynold said as he ran, super speed into the forest, to catch up with Elijah and Klause. Reynold made it back to a furious Klause and displeased Rebekah.

"Elijah" Reynold called, "I found a small cottage to the north-east, it had Trevor's scent, and Katherine's obvisiously, although her scent was different, almost… not human".

"Its obvisious, she was turned by Trevor" Elijah stated.

"I want his head on a plate, brother, sister, please excuse me, I am to take a little trip to Bulgaria…" Elijah walked of with his vampire guard's.

"She took the moonstone also" Elijah said as he looked at Reynold. "Moonstone?, what is that for?" he asked with curious intentions.

" It is used in the ritual" Elijah said before waking off into the fortress. Reynold and Rebekah followed him back as well.

"Well, what should we do now?" Rebekah smiled and cupped her hands on Reynold's face and kissed him. Reynold lifted her up and with his supernatural speed, rushed both of them into her room from the front gates of her room, and shut the door with his foot. She pushed him against onto the bed, showing him superiority as she was stronger, then she jumped onto him and continued. They kissed for what Reynold thought was forever, until she breathed out loudly.

"Take me" she demanded. He started to undress her, he got her to his height to untie her dress as he kissed her violently on her neck, hearing her moan and rip her own clothes. She was completely naked, as he rubbed his hands up and down her body, kissing her neck.

With sudden might, she super sped him onto the ground and started to undress him, until both were as clear as day to each other. She jumped him and started kissing him, and he returned the gesture, kissing her until both of their breath was lost, gasping for air, they resumed afterward's. and then that was when he had took her… The morning that followed, Reynold had awakened, with her at his side. He saw a smirk lay on her face as tried to get up, she caught him with her hand and held him down, jumping on top of him.

"Where do you thin your going?" Rebekah asked with her smiling at him. "Just to get breakfast, in town, do you want three human's or just one?" Reynold asked, with her rolling her eye's. "You know what I want" she simply said, looking him in the eyes and then she turned away, tilting her face to gaze onto the bed sheet's. "What's wrong?" Reynold asked as she got off him and started to dress herself. "My brother's and I are leaving here, just us three, I didn't know how to break this to you but Nicklaus just doesn't trust you" she turned around, facing the wardrobe she was pulling her dresses from. "What, and your going to run away with your brother, rather then me… I care about you Rebekah, and I think you should remember that" Reynold said as he grabbed his clothes that he was wearing last night and stomped off. But he was stopped, but Rebekah. She pinned him against the wall left the fort, staring back. Rebekah forced a vial down his throat, she emptied the entire vial down him and sighed as She got off him. Reynold immediately walked and feeling a sudden amnesia, whispering to himself, what was he doing here?. Reynold got a coach ride out of town, feeling in his gut, that he left half of himself at that fort…


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer - I Don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

**16****th**** Century - Unknown village, The New World**

Reynold had quickly picked up the local's lifestyle pretty quickly, it had been at least 'five' centuries since he was turned , and so he needed to venture on his own, he understands that now and needed to find something to live for, and forget the past. He learnt that he couldn't enter a persons home without invitation from the owner. He learnt about compulsion, a way to control mortals and feed of them quietly and he learnt to control his bloodlust more, even though it had been fighting him for dominance ever since he felt he left half of him in England. He was dressed in native wears, a tacky dress made especially for him and he also stuck a feather in his hair for good measure. The tribesmen never seen a white man before, so they figured him as no threat, that at least was what he felt. He had no need to use compulsion on the village because he was known as 'Little Crow' because he was so actively involved with the villages routines, especially during the night. He was an officially apart of their village, so he took the time to explore the wilderness with the hunting parties. This time it was going to be different.

"Ship's" Reynold said to himself, as if the native hunter's would understand. They stood on top of a hill overlooking the coast. The Hunter's looked very suspicious of the ship and wanted to go down and investigate, who were stopped in their traps by Reynold. He done some sort of sign language, with his arms and thumped them together on his chest, pointing at the ship with both arms folded and they understood, the ship was bad. They ran back to the village to warn them of battle. Reynold pulled his blade out, his oldest piece of silver he ever owned and got the village men ready for battle. He then told them in sign language, he'd scout the boat. They waited and Reynold ran normally until he was out of their sight, using the brink of his supers peed to travel to the boat with ease. He already assumed they were English, a group of woman and children were seated around a camp fire from what he could tell, while guards were wandering in groups and sailer's offloading cargo and other supplies off the ship. He noted to himself, it was a English colony getting settled. Reynold already promised himself to not harm them and returned to the village with all haste. He realised there was smoke coming from the village and this made him quickly pick up the pace. Reynold looked in terror as the entire village he knew were slaughtered by the English, and he saw troops move in formation around the village, some with torches of fire in their hand's, setting alight the village. This made him really mad, bursting out form his hiding place, he ambushed a group of two men. The English were yelling 'He's a white man' and 'kill the trash lover'. they were all down in a matter of second's. Reynold tried hard to uphold his better side but the blood rushing from each soldiers body overtook him. He fed, gnarling badly from the hunger, as his eyes went yellow and under his eyes fluxed with veins, he didn't stop on just one body but at least five bodies. After he came back to normal him, he noticed a necklace around the chief of the village, so he took it as something for him to remember his village by.


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer - I Don't own the Vampire Diaries, Any of It.**

**18****th**** Century, 1864 -Mystic fall's, Virginia, America.**

It had been along time, without human blood, he was looking somewhat stronger, but his insides were pounding at him, trying to make him kill a human to consume. The civil war had already begun after eleven states left the government and formed the confederacy. Reynold joined the confederate's for one reason, boredom. Several of the troops were shipped to a place called 'Mystic falls, in Virginia.

"Alright men, look alive, a union ambush" a old man dressed in uniform yelled. Soldiers of the confederacy immediately rose and fired their rifles, loading and firing like their life depended on it, while Reynold had other idea's. He charged at the union line, dodging swiftly, incoming bullets. When he was in arm's range with the enemy, he pulled out his blade and cut through several of them, the rest were fired upon and killed by the confederate soldiers. Covered in blood, he cleaned his sword thoroughly in a nearby creek, and he felt the bloodlust fight for the surface. He lay his hand on the necklace and immediately became normal, breathing in and out a couple of times before returning to the carriage.

"Your crazy mate, sword's don't beat gunpowder" a confederacy soldier said to him with a smirk.

"My blade killed at least two of them Damon, don't you forget that" Reynold said while straightening his uniform as he got back onto the carriage.

"That was some mighty hero stuff corporal, but use a rifle, its easier" The old major stated, "you wont end up dead with bullet wound's faster" he added before yelling to get moving to the driver's of each of the four carriage's filled of confederacy soldier's.

"I'm thinking of returning home, Reynold how about you join me Reynold" Damon asked while glaring through the tree's, remaining vigilant.

"you live around her?" Reynold asked,

"Well yeah, there's a woman waiting for me at home, at least I hope she hasn't moved on" Demon said while looking at Reynold, with a worried smile.

"Sound's mighty tempting, but I want to fight, it's why I joined in the first place friend, I'll be stationed at the Salvatore boarding house, that was my post and a couple other of these jackass's, right boys" Reynold yelled,

'Yeah, yee haaa" As some of the men cheered, some of them even fired their rifles into the air, until the major yelled their head off.

"Ha!, your staying at my home" Damon stated with a happy smile",

"You live in Mystic fall's?, small world friend" Reynold said before nodding,.

"my last name is Salvatore, I'll introduce you to my brother and to the beautiful Katherine. "Katherine?" Reynold asked, "you know her?" Damon asked with a questionable tone.

"I can't remember, seems like a couple of life times ago" Reynold said, looking blankly at the bottom of the wagon.

"Well were almost here, men, act lively" the old major yelled before ordering the group to stop. "Salvatore, I will see you at 0800 hours tomorrow" the major yelled, we will leave without you, the rest of you, you have twenty four hour's before were continuing our march to support our confederate camp for the attack.

"Reynold!" The Major yelled, "Here are your paper's present them to the Boarding house, your defence of this town and that of your men lye solely on you and your planning skill's, good luck" the major turned to the five soldier's who were to be under my leadership. Reynold saw Damon Salvatore hiding in the bush, he was quick, defecting from the army, you had to be. Reynold simply acknowledged him by nodding, before, making his way into town. The five soldier's were dismissed, sent to drink in the nearest bar, while Reynold was to ready their staying arrangements at the boarding house, but where was the boarding house? Reynold made his way into a little apothecary to ask for directions. He stumbled into two woman, one he immediately known to be Katherine Petrova and an unknown woman. There was also a another woman, tending to the shop itself.

"Katerina?" Reynold said instantly, which she turned and recognised instantly, before backing up a bit, confused and also very surprised. The other woman in front of her turned to Katherine and backed up along with her.

"Reynold was it?" Katerina said, looking into his eyes, "I didn't even know you were a vampire" she announced as the other woman looked at her suspiciously. "what do you want?" Katerina hesitated out of her mouth.

"I'm not here to kill you, simply to ask for direction's, the Salvatore boarding house my lady" Reynold said he took of his hat and bowed at the woman.

"Emily!" Katherine suddenly shouted as she turned to the woman. Emily squinted her eyes excessively at Reynold, mumbling some kind of incantation. Nothing happened.

"Emily, hurry up, he will kill us all" Katherine yelled, I can't, he's.. somehow blocked it" Emily said as she became normal again, looking at Reynold suspiciously.

"Anyway, I asked a question and I expect an answer, please" Reynold said as he smiled at the woman.

"Where did you get that amulet?" Emily suddenly asked, with a suspicious response from Reynold, "Lady, this was a family heirloom from people that meant something to me, never mind, I'll ask around town" Reynold said as he headed out into the street's.

"Excuse me, Reynold sir, may I be of some assistance" the other mystery woman said as she walked up slowly to him, holding her arm onto her hip, Reynold interlocked his arm into her arm and they walked down the street.

"The boarding house is this way, so Reynold how do you like our town?",

"It's small, I usually hunt in big places" Reynold announced to her. She took her arm and then looked him in the eye,

"There will be no hunting here, in this town, human's are suspicious of our kind and we don't need another vampire around spreading word of vampires in mystic fall's".

"How old are you, really?" Reynold asked, "Over three hundred years old, and that is more reason to listen to me" Reynold laughed. "Lady, I'm over eight hundred years old, so don't assume you can threaten me miss, besides I am no harm to you or your little coven, I'm just here to do my job" Reynold said as he looked at the boarding house. "It's Pearl and do you really expect me to believe that" Pearl said.

"Lady, I'm bored, I miss have all the time in the world and instead of taking my boredom out on human's, I think I would like to role-play and this war is exactly what I need" Reynold said before walking off, into the Salvatore home.

The home was huge, he thought, no wonder Damon wanted to defect, he looked like he had a great life here. Reynold headed to the door and knocked, before being invited him by a butler. He took off his hat and took his rifle and put it against the wall. Reynold looked around the home, until he was met with a young man.

"Hello, soldier, my father is up stair's he will see you now" the young man said as he lay his hand out and pointed up the stair's. "Do you know Damon?" Reynold asked,

"Yes he's my brother, why?" the Man asked with hesitation in his voice.

"No reason, just that he's home" Reynold stated before continuing to walk up the stairs. The concerned man, then yelled, "He's in the room on your second right". Reynold walked to the room and knocked onto the door before opening it.

"Come in" Reynold herd from the other side of the door, clearly due to his sharp vampiric senses. He walked in.

"So you're the Corporal ah…Reed, Corporal Reed, take a seat" the man said, offering Reynold a seat. Reynold thought of his 'fake' last name and smiled then turned to the man. "My name is Giuseppe Salvatore, it's a pleasure to know our town is protected from enemy attacks" he stated.

"Six guy's? honestly sir, if you think my men and I could take on a union raiding party, where just here to make sure the way to Spotsylvania is open for the eventual assault, and act as peace keeper's for the town, just in case some of the men get out of line" Reynold added as he looked seriously into Giuseppe's face.

"And we thank the confederacy for this, my son is fighting with them" Giuseppe said with little pride, little guilt in his facial expression.

"If you mean Damon, then he's home now, in other word's he defected" Reynold said with a smirk about his new friend.

"What!" Giuseppe yelled as he got up, Reynold followed him as they looked out his window to see his other son and Katherine having fun, and then see Damon run out of the bush and surprise his brother and 'his girl'. "I knew he was a screw up" Giuseppe said with anger, then Reynold cut him off.

"Sir, I must say your son, although a bit of a smart ass, was right to drop out, I would of if I was to be sent to the front lines" Reynold lied as he put 'concerned' into his facial expression.

"Well, more to the point of your staying, your men can stay at this house" Giuseppe said before taking a drink of his glass of water. Reynold smelt something, radiate from the glass of water, he immediately pinpointed what it was, Vervain.

"Good day to you sir" Reynold said as he walked out of Giuseppe 's office/bedroom. Reynold headed out to meet Damon and his brother, and to scare Katherine in the process. He headed out to the field in front of the boarding house and Damon saw him, waving him over.

"Here brother, is a bloody war-hungry man, who charges into his enemies with that blade around his waist" Damon said, reacting what had happened before.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Stefan Salvatore, it's good meet you" Stefan said whilst both were shaking hand's.

"Good to meet you sir, your father is a great man, let us stay at your home while were here" Reynold said, turning to Katherine.

"And you are?" Reynold said to Katherine, playing as if they didn't know each other. "Katherine Pierce, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she said as she looked into Reynold's eyes, showing a fake smile of affection.

"Would you two mind, I would like to talk to Reynold, alone, bye boys" Katherine stated as she held her hand out for Reynold to take, they walked off around the garden.

"So why are you here, really?" Katherine asked as she treaded past rocks and stones that lay before them, amongst the grass.

"Like I said, I'm role-playing, honestly history and war have a lot in common, and I and war have a lot in common" he stated,

"So you aren't with Klause?" she asked. "Klause?, that vermin, burnt down my place in Italy and is an arrogant little child, why would I help that poor and alone sad little man" Reynold smirked as he looked into her eyes and she was smiling, looking back. Suddenly with all haste, Katherine grabbed the necklace that Reynold was wearing and biffed it aside, revealing Emily who walked out from the cover of the bushes.

"Weaken him Emily" Katherine hesitated out of her mouth desperately. Emily picked up the necklace and immediately shut her eyes, in a trance she held it and then became back to normal.

"The spirit's of this necklace want you to have it" she chucked it back to Reynold and he caught it.

"What are you doing…"Katherine high-tailed it out of there, leaving Emily alone.

"What spirit's?" Reynold asked,

"The spirit's of the village you were living in, some were powerful druid's while other's were normal people, both respected you and want to help you, thus shielding you from magic" Emily answered.

"So you know I mean no harm?" Reynold asked, tempted to find out the truth, "I don't like your kind, but I trust your better judgment that you wont bring harm to this town" She said before walking off, looking back with a normal facial expression, leaving Reynold thinking, looking at the Necklace. It had been two week's my men and he were posted here in town and he knew the town was hunting vampire's. He could smell vervain on nearly everybody's person and it made feeding that much harder. He had to get his blood from his men, compelling them after every session. But that night felt different to him, he could hear Katherine and Stefan a couple room's down, trying to shut out their giggling. But Reynold stopped to listen as Katherine was choking, Stefan asked, "What?" as she was coughing up blood that was poisoned by vervain and her saying the obvisious, "vervain". Stefan had said her name hesitantly, "Katherine… Katherine. As the door was opened he heard Giuseppe enter, saying, "go get the sheriff, tell him we've got a vampire". Stefan was talking back, "What, no…" . His father asked him with a worried tone, "do as I say son, nothing that you feel for her is real, she's a vampire Stefan, a monster, I fed you vervain, hoping it will expose her" and with haste, one of the men in the room ran out of the room. Reynold was smart, his senses more developed and thus, he could pick up the vervain the host of the house continued to stick in his and those of his men's water supply. Whenever he got a glass of vervain water, he'd simply tip it out the window into the garden. He also replaced the water his men got with vervain, and got fresh water from the nearby stream, untainted from the vampire burning plant and relatively fresh. He needed to 'act' like a human, and see how far this was to go.

He ran into the room where Giuseppe and Katherine were and play the part well.

"Sir, I heard something in this room, you and the lady ok?" Reynold said, showing 'fake' sign's of concern.

"She's just drunk, to much alcohol, please soldier step aside"Giuseppe said as a couple of men carried Katherine out of the room and down the hall. Reynold walked down the hall and down the stairs, following the scent of Stefan in Katherine's mouth. He headed into town, avoiding the group of townsfolk with torches and pitchfork's. He walked into a young girl and Emily. They looked at him, Emily was caring for the young girl, who was looking around the muddy streets of their home.

"What are you doing, don't you know this town's people are hunting your kind" Emily stated, looking at the young girl.

"Mama", the girl was yelling, trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Who's your mother" Reynold asked, looking around and into the distant mob.

"Pearl" Emily stated, worrying the girl even more. Just then, they spotted her, using his senses, he overheard them clearly and from the cover of the bush, they saw her trying to get horses when a man stops her and yells, 'Pearl' as he runs towards her.

"Jonathan" she saying in surprise, and the man looks at her smiling. "See all this" he turns to the townsfolk and back to her. "Towns gone mad running up the demon's" he said, making conversation, obvisiously infatuated with her. The man in the hat look's down to his 'compass' and then looks up at Pearl, shock and confusion, blinded him as he looked calmly at her, say just one word, "You". Pearls smile dropped instantly as she hesitated his name out, "Jonathan" but he just looked at her.

"Please" Pearl said as Jonathan's mouth had dropped, staring at the woman he 'once' felt something for.

"I beg you" Pearl said, with emotion warping her face and voice. The silence was broke when Jonathan yelled, "I've got another one over here. As Pearl made an attempt to escape, she was shot in the back by man armed, with a revolver and using wooden rounds, incapacitated as the bullet hit her in the back. As she was hit, the girl next to Emily shouted, "Mother" but was hushed by Emily's hand as it cover her mouth, trying to keep her calm. The girl broke down behind Emily's hand and Emily saying, "It will be alright, your going to see her again, I already know how I'm going to protect them, I'm going to protect them" she said softly before turning to Reynold. "You better get out of town before they find you too", "I will, be safe" Reynold said as he super sped out of town, becoming 'MIA' in relation to the civil war…


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer - I Don't own the Vampire Diaries Or Call Of Duty, Black Op's. (specifically the Vorkuta camp level).**

**19****th**** Century, 1963 - Vorkuta Camp, Whereabouts Unknown.**

It was a prison brake. Two of the inmates were planning on escaping, and Reynold liked a 'challenge'. He ran with the prisoners as the key's were thrown around. He didn't need the key's but felt that as part of his little 'role play escapade', he'd play along like a helpless human. As they ran for their freedom while killing guard's and stealing arm's, It didn't take long until they got to the lift of the prison mine. Reynold went with the first group, listening to the old Russian guy yap about, 'all being the same in Vorkuta and some other stuff he didn't want to listen to, to him, it was just a game. At the top of the elevator, there was a guard, surrounded by prisoners, trying to get at him only he had a firearm and didn't blink at killing a couple of them. He was decapitated in the back by the big tough brute using a pickaxe. That's when he thought he'd sit back a bit, til the spray's of bullet's from outside had stopped, so he didn't blow his cover. He hear a faint whimpering from behind a crate and saw a prisoner… 'eight, zero, two' on his top.

"K… Kill me" he pleaded as he wheezed from his Russian mouth.

" As you wish" Reynold said as he bent down to snap his neck, but he thought of a better idea, one so he'd didn't have to play his little game alone. He bit his wrist, remembering what Elijah said all those centuries ago, and forced the Russian prisoner to drink from him. He than ended his life, although it would be a short while, at least.

Reynold managed to bring together a mass of fallen men's weapon's Ak-47's, Makarov's, pump action's while he awaited for his first 'ever' transition of another to finally wake up and smell the rose's. It had been almost an hour, and gunshot's were rare. The entire prison was secured again, with prisoner's being captured or killed, he smelt the blood all over, and heard the various sentence's the Russian security force were blabbing about. The man was showing sign's of consciousness and slowly but surely, raised. He desperately gasped for a big bunch of air and breathed in and out. He looked up at Reynold and looked him up and down, shock in his face, he got up, pulling a piece of metal that was killing him originally.

"You… you killed, me" he said with his Russian accent.

"Relax, relax, you will feel better, here, drink from my canteen" Reynold whispered as he handed the canteen to him with a smirk, properly because of what he done thirty minutes ago. He took the canteen, and ripped of the lid, surprised by his strength, and drunk from it. Out oozed a red liquid that had already tempted his hunger, he finished to whole thing.

"There you go, nothing like blood, to get you big and strong" Reynold teased as the man got up, and Reynold sprang up from his knee's, both eye to eye.

"That was not vodka, it was blood, why did you…", he was cut off, "Why did you drink blood?" Reynold smirked and then walked closer.

"Don't you get it, you're a vampire, just like I am and don't' try to deny it because you've already took the last step" he grinned as he looked at the new vampire.

"What last step" he bent down and lifted a Makarov from the gun pile.

"Stay the hell away from me Italian freak" he stated while backing up. Reynold stood there, extending his arm's onto his head, then finally dropping to his knee's into execution style. "Shoot me then man, do it, I freaking dare you" Reynold said with a smile on his face. Straight away the gun cocked and then fired, hitting him in the stomach. Reynold felt some pain, he knew, but it healed to quickly to effect him.

"What?, you not rolling around scramming, your acting like I didn't even fire at you" he said, with disbelief in his eyes. Reynold jumped up and extended out his arm's to give the new blood a hug.

"Welcome to my brotherhood, brother" he said, feeling amused.

"I'm Reynold, but these day's I have taken the into calling me Rey the 2nd because of my credit card and how I inherited the surprisingly huge fortune I have come to make over my nine hundred years of living" he smiled and tapped gently on his shoulder.

"Call me Nikolai" He Picked up his 'sire' and gave him a big 'bear hug'.

"It's getting dark, you can't go outside because of the obvisious man" Reynold said, handing him a Ak-47 and a couple cartridges of ammo.

"Where are we going?" he asked before his question was answered, "Where escaping brother" Reynold said smiling. Just then, a squad of heavily armed Russian guard's in riot suit's came barging in, pushing a group of prisoner's back into the mine. The Russian's acknowledged Reynold and Nikolai with their weapons' aimed to fire. Suddenly, Reynold Sped along the wall, firing the Ak-47, spraying the guard's with bullet's and landing on his hind leg's like he just jumped up and down with no effort. The Prisoner's ran out the way they came, and picked up more weapons. Breaking the silence as they aimed at more guard's.

"You ready, let's get going" Reynold said, as they ran out of the building, shooting up the place. Nikolai learnt fast, he already knew how to run supernaturally fast already, killing with ease especially with the gun. After they killed them, Reynold demonstrated that 'they' can do anything, by jumping over a wall and escaping the prison.

"What now, boss" Nikolai asked looking at his sire, "Boss…" Reynold smiled, "let's get you a way of walking in the sun for now…


	7. Chapter 7

**************Disclaimer - I Don't own the Vampire Diaries and Character's From Legacy Of Kane: Soul Reaver.**

**Late 19****th**** Century, 1999 - America, California.**

Business was good, Reynold made a lot of cash as a businessmen. His close friend Nikolai was raking dough from everyone in town they had compelled. It made life simpler as they made a branch of their closest men, to be turned into vampire's, they especially came in handy for keeping business at it's highest.

"So what's in today's schedule Nikolai, off the record, kind of business" Reynold asked him.

"You mean the black market, weapon's trade, and all that?" Nikolai laughed as he pulled out a blood bag and a bottle of vodka, and attempted to mix the two into one.

"You still doing that?" Reynold asked to much of disgust.

"What's wrong with vodka, I'm hooked on both now, so I can't stop" Nikolai said as he drunk from the blood-vodka bottle mix.

"Your sick, anyway I have a meeting with Mr 'E' as it states on this email I got, it's almost time so bring this man in now, he's bound to be arriving today" Reynold said as he was looking through his laptop, reading email. The man came in.

"It's good to see you old friend" the man said, Reynold looked up and immediately noticed his best friend, which brought back other memories, sad one's…

"Elijah, how is that cocky brother of your's, he still a demanding little kid" Reynold smiled giving him a handshake.

"That's what I'm here about actually, I'm looking for him, he doesn't trust me and thus his whereabouts is unknown even to me… except a member in his circle".

"And you want my service's it's going to cost you my friend" Reynold stopped to laugh, "Just joking, anything for a good friend" Reynold smirked.

"Excellent, ok I want you to find this man, a witch, somewhere in town". Reynold looked at the picture.

"Will keep an eye out for the man" Reynold assured his friend.

"Good, when you find him, email me with the…" he pointed at the computer.

"Yeah, I got it" Reynold cut in and Elijah walked out.

The word was out, even to the compelled police force who had the witches picture around town. After five day's of searching, it came to an end.

"He's been spotted, somewhere in the gang's territory, one of the project's out that way" Nikolai informs his boss.

"I'll go alone, I'm the strongest and I'm immune to witches power's. I will get him" Reynold headed for the stair's and sped down them so fast, he was down in ten minutes at least, from the fifty third floor. He headed to his limo and compelled the driver to take him to his destination, on the guys lunch break no less. He reached his destination in no time, so he told the driver to stay put. Reynold got out and already smelled blood, maybe a killing around here or something, he thought. He wasted no time in entering the apartment building, he was told to go to room 'B12" on the second story. Reynold found the room, and immediately bashed the door off it's support, shattering it.

"What are you doing man?" a Jamaican man in a hoody said.

"I need you to come with me, this is not a request" Reynold said, smiling at the frightened Jamaican witch.

"You don't come in my block, demand something from me man, without losing you head man" he said, pulling out a '9mm', aimed at Reynold's head.

Suddenly, gang member's surrounded Reynold, each with their own 'piece'.

"Kill this white boy" The witch yelled, firing at him. There was bullet's come from everywhere, but Reynold managed to dodge around them, causing a few to die from other gang member's quick trigger flexing. As quick as a second, vampire's also appeared, supernaturally speeding into the room, with automatic's and handgun's.

"Kill everybody in this room, I've got the witch" Reynold announced and then there was gunfire and of course, the gang's were getting slaughtered. The witch high-tailed out of there, heading to the roof but Reynold kept pursuit, catching him within second's.

"What do you want, demon man" the Jamaican witch asked,

"you, witch"…

Forty five minute's later and Reynold and the unconscious witch were back in Reynold's office. It was easy dragging the witch here he thought and already feed from the witch a couple time's to get him light headed when he was to awaken. Elijah was waiting patiently in Reynold's office, sitting in his chair.

"Ah so you've done the deed, excellent" Elijah said whiling looking over the unconscious witch.

"This is where I usually charge my client's, but as I said before this one is free" Reynold said, as he sat down in his business chair.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Reynold, thank you for this" , Elijah had some compelled maintenance worker's pick up the witch and walk him to the elevator. Elijah turned and then Reynold smiled before saying, "Find and kill your brother, and Later's" ,the elevator closed as he waved Elijah away. As he left, Reynold got up from his chair and called in Nikolai.

"Nikolai, have you found out about from any of my witches about the Gilbert ring's?"

"I have asked but your witches drive a hard bargain, some of them want to be free from your circle for the information"

"Never mind that, just find what I seek and I will deal with the witches, I want you to summon my coven"

"The entire!…Even Raziel?"

"Yes and also Melchiah, Rahab, Zehpon, Dumah, Turel. After this task I want you personally to contact the 'Alchemist' to report to me" Reynold said as he gazed out the window. Nikolai bowed to him before leaving his office. Reynold sat back down and thought about something, he couldn't remember what it was but he felt a piece of him was blank inside, then he laid his head on his table and relaxed.

A week later, while the coven assembled under one roof, a place Reynold had brought two year's back for these kind's of occasion's. Reynold was in his study, busy positioning on his tie on his suit when Nikolai walked in.

"Hey boss, Raziel's here" Nikolai said as Reynold turned around and noticed his old friend walking in.

"Reynold, you look well, heck when haven't you" Raziel said as he embraced his old friend with a hug.

"It's been seven hundred year's hows your coven?" Reynold asked as he extended his arm out and Nikolai gave him a glass with blood in it.

"My clan's grown, of course I haven't turned more then ten of them but I have got a couple a new face's from the other original's"

"Yeah the one's who turned me…well enjoy the party, I expect to see you and the rest of my kin later in this room so spread the word" Reynold sat down and started drinking blood with vodka, Nikolai's specialty as Nikolai and Raziel walked out and went to join the party.

Reynold drunk his drink and got up, walking out to join the party. He was unknown to the young vampire's around and that was the way he liked it. He had Nikolai 'act' as the vampire who turned the lieutenant's and is the master of his kin, and Reynold's lieutenant's played along so their real master would remain unknown to the world. Nikolai was giving a speech as he portrayed 'Reynold', but Reynold didn't pay much mind to it. How ever, Reynold caught the scent of someone he hadn't seen in a century, the smell was very potent and as Reynold breathed out he said 'Katerina'.

He walked towards where ever she was, following her scent outside. She was leaning against the railing's, looking towards the front yard.

"Katerina, what are you doing here, you still running?" Reynold asked as he casually strolled beside her and leaned against the railing's also.

"Well, well, Reynold I see the big bad boss is up and around" Katerina said as she turned to face Reynold, smiling.

"So you know ay? Yeah but you know this meetings just a cover up for what I really want" Reynold said as he laid his elbows onto the railing's.

"And? What is it that you are up to?" Katerina asked before sliding her purse down her arm and opening it.

"I can't give the big punch line off for what I'm planning… yet, but you will know all in due time" Reynold said as he smirked, turning back and walking back inside.

The party quest's were drinking blood-filled glasses and if they chose it, there were compelled slave's walking around giving out themselves to vampire's that preferred it. Reynold ignored the guest's and head to his study. His six old friend's were awaiting him.

"Reynold my lord, how are you sir, still drinking the blood bag's? the old stench lingers off your presence" one of them said, his face was unknown to Reynold's eyes as he was in the dark but he knew who it was.

"My friend's, It's great to see all of you. I have information regarded about enchanted artefact's that allow the wearer to come back from the dead, resurrection is a valuable tool I need for my plan. I'll be needing your assistance in this matter." Reynold discussed as he looked around the dark and bold room.

"Is this connected to that errand you made me run in 1612, Egypt?" one of them said.

"Yes, Turel, I have the grimwar, my blood and I have a powerful witch and my alchemist. This is the last ingredient for my plan" Reynold began laughing out loud for a second and then looked around the room.

"My friend's, do you know why you can compel other vampire's, or walk in the sun without dying? It's because you are original's or as I like to say, the alpha's. I was created after that assault on that monastery somewhat nine hundred year's ago, so were all you my friend's, but I was created differently, by the blood of two original's. Without a doubt, no one can interfere with us" Reynold said seriously as his friend's stared at him, looking at one another, from the shadow's.

"so yeah, you told me this once before, if you make originals…I mean 'alpha's what are you then" another, different man asked.

"I don't know, all that I can say is that everything an original feel's, there emotion's, feeling's, strength, it's all doubled with me…not really a problem with me because I'm more or less calm for the better say, since I was born…Dumah" Reynold replied, telling what his thought's were on his status in the vampire world.

"More or less, but what about the other original family, have you seen them" one of them said as he stood up, Reynold only saw a shadow outline of his friend.

"Melchiah you must not worry about them, as far as I can tell, with information I have gathered from their father, most of them are…neutralised, but you could handle them, after all you are as strong as them, regardless of age" Reynold said with a smirk while loosening his tie.

"Right now though, I would like that you and your coven's rest up, the whole town, is free game, the police station's have been compelled to follow my advisor, Nikolai's order's so don't worry about a delayed reaction from our local 'P.D'" Reynold got up and walked out the door, along with his seven allies. Everyone of them nodded at Reynold as they walked off, only Rahab smiled as he noticed someone was behind Reynold, he turned to find Katerina standing there.

"so mister bad boss had the room spelled so I can't ease drop on you, typical" she said as she rolled her eye's, walking closer to Reynold.

"I'm crafty that way, see, I had one of my witches have her way with the room to make it…" he tapped his ear.

"As in, you sound proofed the whole room. Clever, with all the vampire's wandering this house, hell the whole city…is there any chance I get a sneak peak of what you have planning?" Katerina asked with a curious grin on her face.

"How about we do something else… interested?" Reynold said, smiling at her with his eye's trailing all over her form.

"Are you trying to seduce me or compel me?" she said seductively, moving her hand up and down his abdomen.

"If you were compelled, I would have bedded you centuries ago, but I'm not interested romance my dear, more like one night stand's" he said as he walked her into his room and locked the door…

The next day, Reynold had awoken on his table alone, surrounded by empty whisky bottle's and empty blood-bag's. After everyone left and Katerina had obvisiously left, he took the time to feed and drink, and felt like a drunken school girl. He moaned and rubbed his eye's, trying to rub his headache away but it would take more then that. His best friend walked in with another ally he knew he needed to speak to.

"Reynold my lord, you require my service's?" the man said, walking into the room, his hunchback made him look ten year's older then he already looked.

Reynold looked at his old ally, he was actually a witch, over five hundred year's old but he was legendary for his potion making, his magic came in handy for Reynold and the 'Alchemist' knew it.

"actually yes, I need you to locate…"

"The Gilbert ring?" the alchemist guessed.

"Yes, I need you to locate it and the time that is best to acquire it for our plan's" Reynold said as he nodded Raziel away.

"As you wish"


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer - I Don't own the Vampire Diaries and Character's From Legacy Of Kane: Soul Reaver.**

**Mystic Fall's, ****May 24, 2009-****Present Day.**

They stood on a hill near a road, they looked over a bridge.

"Tell the Alchemist I'm am pleased and have him at the ready, Rahab would you?"

"No problem, let's just get into town, you can go back to California brother, keep your cell with you at all time's" Raziel said to Rahab.

"Sure…Reynold" Rahab said as he sped away like the wind, leaving Reynold, Melchiah, Zehpon, Dumah, Turel and Nikolai supernaturally speed over the old bridge.

"Well, well, I haven't been her since eighteen sixty four…" Reynold smirked as he looked up to a sign, It said '_Welcome to Mystic Fall's'._

_**I will post the next one up when I finish it, it will be about the lieutenant's and Reynold's plan to...**_


End file.
